


Help a Brother Out

by Daemon12794



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, I THOUGHT OF THIS WHEN I SAW THE GIF OF CHAT PURRING, adrien is a cutie pie and he would totally fall into Plagg's trap, bromedy, plagg hates gabriel lol, short story time!, stop me plis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon12794/pseuds/Daemon12794
Summary: Update: I decided to make this a series of one-shots of the Adrien-Plagg bromance that nobody asked for.Most chapters are G rated and I'll mark the ones that are M! Hope you enjoy.





	1. Plagg tries his hand at puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien decides to ask for Plagg's help to woo his lady love. Unsurprising to probably everyone except Adrien, it does not go as planned. (This story is set on that tiny five second video of canon Chat purring)
> 
>  
> 
> WELP, short story time! Enjoy, can't wait till the new season comes out. I can't help it - Plagg is channelling his inner Muushu.
> 
> I also have this theory that Plagg & Tikki aren't dormant when transformed, but are kind of fused with Marinette and Adrien? So they can hear each other in their heads.

Plagg groaned as Adrien sighed for the fourth time in an hour. Turning in a lazy circle to face his chosen, who had toppled face-down onto his bed the moment he had de-transformed after the akuma attack, Plagg rolled his eyes at the dramatic display of the boy on the bed.

"Get up, it really wasn't that bad."

Adrien mumbled something unintelligible.

"It really wasn't... You've said much worse you know."

Adrien let out something in between a whine and a whimper, and abruptly rolled over to face the ceiling, slapping his hands over his face.

"I complemented her APPLES, Plagg. I totally meant the apples that the mother of the akumatised victim gave us. I  _totally_ did. But did you see her face? She  _totally_ did not think I meant those apples."

Plagg snickered loudly as he started to dig through Adrien's jacket pocket, tracing the scent of his beloved Camembert, "Look, kid. I don't usually offer advice, but take it from me - you're not the first boy in the world who's said something dumb to a girl. She already thinks you're weird anyway."

Adrien continued to roll around the bed, letting out an almost humiliating keening sound, "She's never going to take me seriously, Plagg. We're going to die alone. Together. You and me."

Plagg let go of his cheese to give Adrien a deadpan look, "Are you serious right now? You - whose face is plastered all over this damned city - the golden boy of Paris - literal hoards of girls after you - is giving up because of one dumb comment?"

"It's a little more than one I think. We could make a movie, Plagg. We could title it - How Not to Woo Your Lady: The Life and Times of Chat Noir."

Scoffing, Plagg rolled onto his back after finishing the roll of cheese, "Speak for yourself, kiddo. I assure you, if you gave me a little more control when we were transformed, you would not be such a mess."

This retort got Adrien's attention - he had had enough time to get used to Plagg's dramatics, and knew exactly when the little cat goblin was on the verge of divulging an interesting - and probably infuriatingly vague - miraculous secret. He pushed himself up to eye the little kwami relaxing on his desk.

Knowing he'd have to tread carefully - it was only a certain amount of time before Plagg would realise what he was up to and clam up, he put out a challenge knowing the Kwami would be unable to resist, "What do you mean, I wouldn't be such a mess. Like you pointed out - I have "hoardes" of girls after me. Do you mean to say you've picked up a few tips in the past year, Plagg? You little minx, you."

Falling into his trap, Plagg snorted, "From  _you?_ In the past year?! Little boy, try millenia. You don't know the first word in the dictionary of wooing women."

Adrien stopped short, desperation overtaking curiosity. He scrambled off the bed & bounded over to the desk, kneeling down to meet the Kwami eye-to-eye.

"Do you really mean that, Plagg?"

"Of course I do," Plagg drawled, enjoying this new role of a smarmy love guru, "I've been with hundreds of Chat Noirs, while they charmed their Ladybugs. Trust me, kid, your technique? Way down at the bottom of the list."

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir watched the little ladybugs fly across the landscape, clearing all the debris and reattaching broken lamp posts. His gaze rested on the love of his life as she put her hands on hips and surveyed the scene. He heard the first beep from his ring, and suddenly remembered that Ladybug had less than two minutes before her transformation broke. She turned around to face him, a small smile on her lips,

"I'd better bug out, Chaton."

He raised his arm to wave goodbye, not trusting himself to say anything normal. The setting sun blazed like a halo behind her, throwing her features into sharp relief against the Parisian skyline.

"Hey! Ladybug! Chat Noir! I'd love an interview!"

Chat sighed as he realised they'd been spotted by a few journalists.  _Why do they lurk SO close by all the time. A few seconds ago this place looked like a war zone._ Ladybug shrieked softly, realising she was cornered in the street with her transformation about to break. Chat turned and pulled her towards him. "Hold on," he said, pushing upwards with his baton, catapulting them to the nearest rooftop.

In his haste, he was neither gentle nor elegant, and realised pretty soon that he had not control over the speed at which they were hurtling towards a chimney.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_

Giving into his instincts, he felt the cat come out in him, curling around Ladybug and slamming against a chimney, taking all the impact of the hit. He felt her arms tighten around him and her face fall flat against his chest. He felt her remain there for a few seconds. And he knew he was not going to be able to say anything normal.

_Okay Plagg, you're up. Time for you to save my ass._

Plagg was, in fact, doing what he does best - lazing around at the back of Adrien's mind. He wasn't like Tikki - half the time, he didn't even pay attention to what Adriend did as Chat - atleast until Adrien's panic level reached an unbearable point. Moreover, he was _so_ not prepared to be called out on his very blatant lie, so soon, or so directly.

_Wait, what? What do you mean, kid?_

_YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHAT TO SAY TO GIRLS, THINK FAST. SAY SOMETHING._

Plagg floundered around - but to his credit, he tried, he really did. He called on every ounce of love, pain, lonliness, and imagined what he would say to Tikki if he saw her now. And he let it all out.

From Chat Noir's chest reverberated a deep rumble. Adrien's eyes flew open, looking down at himself and feeling Ladybug freeze under him.

"Am I dreaming or did you just purr?"

 

_THAT WAS YOUR IDEA OF GOOD TECHNIQUE?!_

_... Maybe I should just stick to the cheese, kid._

_YES WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD. NEVER GIVE ME ADVICE AGAIN._

 


	2. Plagg Finds Another Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg realises Gabriel Agreste is a worthy victim.

Plagg was the god of chaos and destruction. So, in his downtime, it was natural that he had to passively keep causing chaos and destruction. Like, say, pushing Adrien's books out of their shelves. Accidentally spilling ink on his homework. Mixing his morning glass of water with mouthwash.

To Adrien, Plagg's continuous belligerence was now routine. He went from getting absolutely spitting mad at the kwami, to simply watching his back, every single minute of the day. The only thing that annoyed him now was Plagg's loud snoring (his "purring", in Plagg's own words) right next to his ear at night. But he'd taken to rolling on top of the creature "by accident", which would then cause Plagg to nestle in his hair for the rest of the night, and the two would start purring away together. Adrien decided he'd deal with his new habit when he got a girlfriend who minded the noise (hopefully Ladybug, and hopefully she wouldn't mind the noise so he wouldn't have to deal with it at all. Perfect plan, in Adrien's opinion).

But there was one thing that Plagg absolutely could not stand, and that was Adrien's father. The silent, demanding, bullying personality - that made the normally buoyant, vibrant and tall boy shrink into himself - reminded Plagg of every previous holder that had abused the Black Cat miraculous. Nooroo wasn't the only one to be used for someone's own purpose. And it didn't help that every interaction - few and far between - left his Chosen feeling miserable and unworthy. Unworthy of his father's love, unworthy of praise, and a poor unworthy victim of Plagg's antics. He didn't have the heart to even tease him about anything after that, and simply choose to fly into Adrien's hair and begin kneading it, letting out soft purrs in the process. This would usually result in Adrien's muscles turning into jelly and him slumping into bed, most of the time without feeding the kwami, but he did it anyway. Because this boy was _his_ kitten, _his_ human to irritate, and it was really annoying that someone else did it better.

So Plagg decided to take matters into his own hands. One morning after a particularly icy talk between father and son, Gabriel had woken up in a fright when his entire bookshelf had come crashing down. Books scattered the floor left and right - hitting a glass table and shattering it to pieces. His hand shot out, blindly feeling for the butterfly pin on the bedside table, and he let out a relieved sigh when his hand closed around it. He got up to inspect the damage, only to see that the entire shelving had collapsed, and not even a single shelf remained against the wood. The wood itself looked.... odd. It looked worn and hollow, as if something had eaten through it. His momentary dishevelment forgotten, Gabriel assumed his usual ramrod-straight posture before pulling up his phone and shooting an email to Nathalie to have the shelf checked out and repaired.

A few hours later, Nathalie was getting increasingly frustrated with the carpenter who she had called in to fix the shelf.

"I'm telling you again, this shelf isn't more than six years old. I don't understand how you can come to the conclusion that the shelf caved because it had 'aged'"

"Ma'am. for the last time - take a look at this piece. It's rotten over! Eaten through! Either it's extremely old, or you've got a leak somewhere behind the wall that you don't know of."

Both simultaneously turned to look at the pristinely white (and extremely dry) wall behind the place where the shelf used to stand. Raising a single eyebrow at the man, she let out a nearly invisible sigh, and asked, "Forget the why. Can you fix it?"

Three days later, Gabriel entered his bedroom to find his booked arranged on a brand new shelf, twice as thick as the last one.

* * *

 Gabriel was a regular drinker of green tea, with exactly half a teaspoon of sugar. He kept a kettle, a bowl of green tea leaves, and a bowl of sugar arranged perfectly on a side table in his office at all times. Recently however, he had noticed something odd happening with the tea leaves. Sometimes the tea would be black, and sometimes the kettle would take infuriatingly long to come to boil. Once, he even spat out his tea because he had poured salt into it. But when he pulled up the sugar bowl to inspect its contents, he concluded that it was definitely sugar. 

At first he thought that this was some prank that Adrien found funny. However, he was well aware of the fact that the boy never entered his office after 'The Book Incident', and the security camera footage proved that. The last person to touch Gabriel's tea tray.... was Gabriel himself. He gritted his teeth and made himself a second cup of tea. However, when the cup reached his lips, he realised he didn't want tea any more.

* * *

 

Adrien had just come home from school and was walking through the hall when he heard a roar of frustration from his father's office. Deciding to investigate, Adrien hesitantly pushed open the door to Gabriel's office.

"Father...?"

Gabriel was standing at his table, gripping it with both hands. His cold blue eyes shot up to meet green.

"You," he hissed, "did you think this was funny?"

Adrien straightened up, face clouding in confusion, "What?"

"Did you think it was  _funny,_ Adrien, when you mixed my inks with  _cornstarch?"_

"Father, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just got home."

Gabriel sighed, letting go of the table to cradle his face in his hands. He knew it couldn't be the boy. He knew if he checked the tapes, he'd find  _nothing._

"Go to your room, Adrien."

Adrien walked backwards out of the room with the same awkward expression on his face. Bounding up the stairs, he shut his bedroom door with a clap, and locked it. He turned to his bed and emptied his bookbag out on top of it. Plagg and five empty tins of Camembert fell out of his bag, and the little god squawked when one of them hit him on the head.

"Hey, what gives-?" he was promptly cut off by Adrien's finger in his face.

"Was that you?" Adrien hissed.

"Was what me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't sass me, Plagg, that had you written all over it."

He nipped Adrien's finger, grinning in satisfaction as the boy pulled back with a yelp. He rose to Adrien's eye level, "I have no idea what you're talking about, kid. But you can't say that anything....  _unfortunate_ that happens to ol' Gabey boy is something that he doesn't deserve."

Adrien threw his hands up, "That isn't the point! He'll blame  _me_ for it, Plagg! According to him, there isn't anyone else here to do that!"

Plagg went silent for a moment. The boy had a fair point. Before he could open his mouth to retort, a scream pierced the cool evening air outside. 

Adrien turned to Plagg with a grin, all thoughts of his father forgotten, “Time to suit up?”

Plagg groaned internally as he got sucked into the ring. 

_Why did I have to get stuck with a nerd._

_I heard that._ Adrien’s voice retorted in his head. 

* * *

Being an incarnate of Chaos and Destruction meant that the Black Cat miraculous had been abused plenty of times over history. It was in fact, quite recently that it was found by the right hands and restored to its rightful place next to the miraculous of Creation. Plagg didn’t mean pain to any of his kwami brethren, but it was frankly a relief that it wasn’t him that was being used to wreak havoc on a poor unsuspecting city this time. Plagg liked to think that his grating personality was his own making, but in all truth it was a defence mechanism constructed over millenia to slow down the antics of whichever dictator, villain, or conqueror that had managed to get his or her hands on the miraculous for the time being. In fact, Plagg only realized how cantankerous he had become when he found himself in the hands of a 15-year-old with no ulterior motives whatsoever. It would take Plagg years to admit it, but in the short time that he had been out of the ring in this life cycle, he had grown way too fond of the Agreste boy. So you could imagine his absolute exasperation when he discovered the identity of Hawkmoth.

Plagg’s meanderings through Gabriel’s workspace caused him to find the secret passage to Hawkmoth’s lair. Turning around in shock as he took in the empty circular room, he couldn’t believe the depths that this man could stoop to. Having served - in Plagg’s opinion - some of the evilest men in history, he couldn’t understand why would this man - this fashion designer with no plans of world domination or mass murder - want to terrorise a town and wish for the power of two miraculous. 

But then again, thinking was Tikki’s job. Not his.

But it gave Plagg a lot of satisfaction hearing Gabriel’s grumbling through the walls when he couldn’t get into his secret lair.


	3. Plagg likes to cause relationship problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I don't know if I should up the rating to M for this chapter - sex is implied and they're pretty much going to talk about condoms the entire time.
> 
> Anyway, BE WARNED.

It had been five years, eight months and thirteen days since Plagg had been let out of the ring. Twenty-year-old Adrien bounded out of the shower, towel wrapped around himself as he moved to the closet to collect his clothes. After dressing, he hastily collected his keys, wallet and scarf, shoving the first two in his pocket and tying the last haphazardly around his neck. He pottered around the room a bit more, stopping to throw the towel back in the bathroom, pick up a jacket, before coming to stop at the door.

"Ah!" He spun around, surveying his room. He couldn't see it anywhere. Why couldn't he see it anywhere?

He turned to table where he had left his wallet on. He was sure he had left it there after he bought it. Where the hell did it go? He lifted sheaves of papers, checked under the table to see if it had fallen down. Nothing. He moved on to his work desk - but he was sure he hadn't even sat there the entire weekend. Nevertheless, he checked the table. Nothing. He opened drawers, checked pockets, even under his bed. It was nowhere to be seen. He checked the living room, under his coffee table, the supplies shelf in the kitchen. He even checked the gap between his washing machine and the wall. Nothing.

Adrien stopped in the middle of his now extremely messy apartment. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, he half-howled, half-whined, "PLAGG!"

The little black creature raised his gaze lazily from the top of his bed, where he had been telling a particularly delectable piece of cheese that he loved it very, very much, and it deserved a special place in his heart and his stomach. Adrien had long since created a small, comfortable corner for the kwami in his bedroom - but Plagg only used it when the queen-sized bed was empty and lacking warmth.

"What?" His tone was petulant, "I thought you were taking the regular human way to go to your girlfriend's house. Don't tell me you changed your mind."

Adrien took a deep breath, counting to five.

"Where is it, Plagg?"

"Where is what?"

Plagg's tone had become so innocent with those four words that Adrien had to call on all his self-restraint to not hurl something at the creature.

"You know damn well  _what_ , Plagg. I don't have time for this, okay! You got your amusement, I've torn apart this place. Just give it to me already."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"You little goblin! You know how much this means to me. Plagg,  _please._ "

Adrien bounded back towards Plagg's bed, kneeling in front of him, "Mari and I been planning this for so long, don't screw this up for me. Please, pleeeease. Just give it to me, and we'll be done with it. I'll kneel before you and beg every time I want to transform. I'll watch Cats and Dogs with you again. I'll take you to the movies, just you and me! I'll buy you Pule, Plagg! Pule!!"

Plagg pushed himself up to bring himself at eye level to Adrien. The temptation was almost too much to bear, but he was sure he could drag this on just a little bit longer. He schooled his expression into one of disdain, before spitting out, "Kid, no clue. Not a cent. I think you need to give me a few more bits of that cheese to remember."

Adrien pushed himself back on his haunches, his eyes turning to slits at he gave the kwami a overtly suspicious look. Plagg maintained eye contact, and the staring contest went on for over sixty seconds. Adrien gave up with a groan, standing up to pace around the bedroom. He stopped and turned dramatically towards Plagg, and hissed in a low voice, "I'm already half an hour late, and I'm not playing this game. But you're wrong if you think I'm going to let you win, this time."

Plagg let out a snicker as Adrien grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a cap and walked out the front door. The snicker grew to an all-out maniacal laugh once Adrien was out of earshot. 

"Oh, we'll see who wins this time, kid. We'll see."

* * *

 

Adrien tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he plucked out a box of condoms at the convenience store closest to Marinette's house. But then again - who gets away with wearing a cap and sunglasses indoors. He'd left behind his modelling career at the age of eighteen, but he hadn't quite faded from the spotlight yet. He guessed he never fully would, being an Agreste and still the titular heir to the burgeoning fashion house. Not only was he getting weird looks for wearing a cap and sunglasses in a poorly lit store, but he was sure it was also because he was wearing a cap, sunglasses  _and_ holding only a pack of condoms.

_Not weird at all, Agreste. If anyone with a camera recognizes you, you bet Plagg's stinky butt this will be all over the gossip column tomorrow._

He sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. He typed out a quick message to Marinette, and pretended to peruse the shelves calmly until the phone pinged with a reply.

* * *

Adrien deposited the basket at the cash counter, filled to the brim with his girlfriend's groceries for the next week. If the cashier was suspicious of his get up and behaviour, he didn't show it. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the cashier to ring up all the items. He was now an hour late. 

"That'll be 36 Euros and 80 cents, please."

Adrien nodded as he put his hand into his pocket to fish out his wallet and froze. ' _No, no no, no no no, nonononononononononoooo_.' He checked his other pocket, and then his jeans. The panic must have shown on his face because the cashier gave him a deadpan expression before spitting out, "We don't do tabs here."

Adrien deflated visibly. Putting everything back into the basket, he mumbled, "I'll just.... put these back then."

The cashier nodded, "That'll be kind. Or if you live nearby, you could leave the basket there and get the money."

Adrien paused, and then flashed him a grateful smile, "I'll do that, then."

* * *

 Twenty minutes later, after running up six flights of stairs, a hasty explanation, a stolen kiss and running down the six flights of stairs again, Adrien grabbed the untouched basket and stood again at the counter. He handed over thirty euros and put everything into Marinette's shopping bag and took off again. The cashier shook his head at the boy before walking out and shutting the door behind him, and locked up for the night.

Marinette opened the door to a disheveled and out-of-breath Adrien, who was leaning against the doorframe. Laughing, she helped him into the house and took the bag from him, moving towards the kitchen as he collapsed onto her sofa, greeting Tikki. The little goddess kissed him hello on the cheek and went back to burrowing herself into the potted plants that lay outside in Marinette's balcony.

"So what was the occasion, that my gentle knight decided to do my grocery shopping for me?"

Adrien tore his gaze away from the glittering Eiffel Tower that could be seen through Marinette's open windows, "Do I need a reason to be chivalrous to my Lady?"

Marinette cocked a mischievous gaze towards him before continuing to dig through the bag, "So you're telling me that you didn't forget anything that you absolutely  _had_ to buy for tonight that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Adrien groaned and folded into himself on the sofa as Marinette giggled, "Why do I even bother trying to hide things from you. Yes,  _fine._ But I swear it was Plagg this time. I bought a pack a few days ago and I couldn't find it. So I went to pick up another, but it felt weird, so I thought I could just throw it in with whatever you needed for the week."

Marinette laughed, "Thank you."

She folded up the empty bag and placed it on the counter, then poured two glasses of wine and set them on the coffee table, and felt the familiar tug at the bottom of her dress - the tug that said, 'I'm a lonely kitten and I need your attention'. She turned and put one leg on the sofa over Adrien's lap, and settled onto him. He leaned back on the sofa, allowing her to meld herself to the planes of his body. While they had enjoyed many physical aspects of their relationship, they had never fully given themselves to each other, and that was going to change tonight. Adrien had never pushed her, and he had waited patiently until the moment she had told him she was ready.

Looking at his bright green eyes staring down at her with such tenderness, she had never been more ready.

He bent down to meet her mouth with his own. When he was just a hair's breadth away, she whispered, "So where is it?"

"Where's what?" He responded, breath husky.

"The condoms."

She felt his entire body go stiff as a board underneath her, a strangled sound escaping his lips, "They weren't in the bag?!"

Marinette leaned back, confused. "No..? I just unpacked it. I thought maybe you put it in your pocket."

"I didn't put them in my pocket, I didn't - oh my God."

"Adrien...?"

"Oh my God, thirty six eighty."

"What?" Marinette could not understand what he was mumbling.

"Thirty  _six,_ but when i went back I paid only  _thirty._ "

"Adrien," Marinette said gently, catching his wrists and bringing them, "It's okay."

He was bordering on hysterical when he broke her hold to put his hands on her shoulders as he sat up, bringing them almost nose-to-nose, "No Marinette, you don't understand, I can't let him win. I have to go back."

Whatever his excuse was, Marinette was done listening. She silenced him with a kiss, and pushed him back onto the sofa. When they paused for breaths, she muttered that he was  _not_ going out of this house until the next morning, and that there was plenty they could do without a condom.

* * *

 The morning light filtered through the curtains, giving Adrien's hair an almost ethereal glow, in Marinette's eyes. She reluctantly disentangled herself from him, and puttered around the room, picking up their carelessly discarded clothing from the night before and hanging them up. Behind her, she heard Adrien take in a deep breath and the rustle of sheets as he stretched.

"Morning," he mumbled, giving her a downright  _devastating_ sleepy grin that made her want to drop everything and climb back into bed with him.

"Morning," she replied, breaking his gaze to bend down and pick up his jeans. She paused as she folded them, and put her hands in his pocket to pull out whatever was stopping her from folding them properly. Her eyebrows lifted as she realised what it was. Laughing internally, she poked her head out of her bedroom to confirm her suspicions - sure enough, she saw Tikki fast asleep under the head of one cat kwami, that she had not seen enter with his chosen the night before. Opening one lazy eye, Plagg gave her a shrug as if to say, 'sorry' followed by a grin that said, 'but not sorry'. Shaking her head, she silently thanked her fate that she had ended up with Tikki and not Plagg. 

Marinette decided to play along and pull her kitty's tail just a little longer.

"You know," she drawled as she entered the room, "You could have just said you weren't ready. You didn't have to go through all that drama."

Adrien cracked one eye open, the bright green almost glowing in the morning light. 

"What are you talking about?"

"All this time, I thought I was the one dragging my feet, but it turns out you were too," she laughed as she turned around, giving him a glorious view of her behind. His hand shot out, pawing her knee.

"Marinette,  _what_ are you talking about?"

"This," she drawled, as she flopped down next to him, holding up the box of condoms that Adrien had originally bought two nights before.

A flock of pigeons outside Marinette's balcony took off suddenly in fright when a howl of "PLAGG!" pierced the morning quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Pule is the world's most expensive cheese by the way (according to Google). This series of one shots is probably going to ping-pong through time a lot, based on whatever idea pops into my head. And yup! I'll definitely take requests. Hit me up at http://asparkofinsanity.tumblr.com


	4. Straight up crack chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome to send me hate after this

"So.... I still can't wrap my head around it," Marinette whispered, tightening her hold on his hands. 

"........You're Chat Noir."

Adrien's smile widened, "I am."

A sharp buzzing sound emnated from Adrien's pocket as Plagg phased through, "No he's not.  _I'm_ Chat Noir. I'm  _literally_ a Chat Noir."

"Plagg, get the fuck outta here"

"Hells no. Bonjour, Bitch."


	5. Plagg lies by omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired from the last trailer that dropped, and a particular gif by tumblr Miraculousgifs, which is linked at the beginning of the chapter.

Inspired by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3166440950fd37727814dfd2b5f3fa00/tumblr_pfjfirIqqm1uiscmzo1_500.gif).

* * *

 

Adrien had always transformed alone. Well, with Plagg as well, but without any other human contact. Adrien had always also found nothing wrong with himself or his surroundings before and after he had transformed in said environment, except maybe the occasional static shock once or twice.

 

The moment Ladybug and Chat had finally revealed their identities to each other, Adrien had been over the moon. It was fantastic, it was perfect, his best friend (who he may or may not have harboured secret feelings for) was also the love of his life (who he definitely harboured feelings for). 

 

The first time the decided to transform together, Adrien thought his heart would burst. They had sneaked away from class and ended up meeting each other in front of an empty bathroom. Ducking in, Adrien couldn't help but link hands as they called upon their respective Kwamis. 

Things were fine and dandy when Adrien closed his eyes during his transformation. He vaguely remembered Plagg sniggering as he was sucked into the ring.

 

Until suddenly, Marinette's hand became a vice on his, "Chat."

 

Distracted by the Akuma drama unfolding outside the classroom windows, Adrien didn't get a chance to look at his Lady Love in all her glory. Facing the windows but still holding her by hand, he craned his neck to look out the narrow bathroom window.

 

_"Chat."_

 

Suddenly aware of the building pressure on his arm, Adrien takes a look down at their interlinked hands and then up to Ladybug's thoroughly unimpressed face, where his jaw promptly drops with a terrible mix of horror and hilarity, his brain ping-ponging between laughing and apologising -

 

-because Marinette looks like she's touching a Van de Graff generator. Her hair is as straight as rulers, pointing in all directions at the same time, and suddenly the only thing he can hear in his head is the hooting of Plagg's laughter and the words, _"happens every time."_

 

Adrien had always transformed alone. Well, with Plagg as well, but without any other human contact. Adrien had always also found nothing wrong with himself or his surroundings before and after he had transformed in said environment, except maybe the occasional static shock once or twice. Because Adrien wasn't aware that his transformation was  _really electric._

 

Electric enough for his lady to lob him over the head with her bandalore.

 

He deserved that. Plagg was going to  _suffer_ tonight _._


End file.
